


Dreams Of Her Own Prince Charming

by articcat621



Series: The Potions Master and His Lioness [22]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Hogwarts Era, Romance, Secret Crush, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-16
Updated: 2016-03-16
Packaged: 2018-05-27 00:28:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6261955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/articcat621/pseuds/articcat621
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione can't get Professor Snape out of her head. Nominated in the HP Fanfic Fan Poll Awards for Best Drabble - Snamione.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dreams Of Her Own Prince Charming

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: The prompt for this drabble was " the someday my prince will come." Enjoy! xx
> 
> Disclaimer: JKR owns the world and characters of HP, not me. I'm not making any money from the posting of this drabble.

**Dreams Of Her Own Prince Charming**

Hermione closed her book with a sigh. She had thought reading would take her mind off her inappropriate school girl crush, but it didn't. In fact, it had only made it worse because she had read a fairytale.  
Now, her mind was filled with ideas of Prince Charming.  
To be specific, her prince had dark, black hair that was greasy. He had a large hooked nose and teeth that would make her parents cringe. His voice was soft, yet authoritative. And he was always dressed in black flowing robes that wrapped around his body.  
Her prince was Professor Severus Snape.

* * *

"Hermione, how was the library?" Ginny asked over dinner.  
Abruptly, Hermione looked up from her meal. She blushed. "Good, good."  
"Did you get a lot of reading done?" Ron asked. "You took off there in a hurry."  
"Mmmm," Hermione responded, nodding. Her eyes drifted to the Head Table, where Snape was eating.  
An image of Snape standing up and proclaiming his love for her popped into her mind. She blushed even more, despite knowing it was such a childish thought.  
Snape was better than that. There would be no silly love declarations from him.  
Besides, that would be totally improper.

* * *

That night, Hermione still couldn't get Snape out of her mind. They were in the middle of a war, for Merlin's sake! There was no time for her to have silly crushes.  
But if there was, why did it have to be Snape? He was a bitter and acerbic old man. Why did she have to fall in love with him?  
No, it wasn't love, not yet. Hermione suspected that in time, love could possibly blossom.  
But Snape wouldn't want a girl like her.  
 _Stop thinking about him_! Her conscious chided her.  
Closing her eyes, Hermione finally drifted to sleep.

* * *

Her dreams were filled with her Prince Charming. He came to her on his black stallion. Together, they picnicked by the lake.  
Snape held her in his arms and his hands caressed her body. His slightly chapped lips pressed kisses in forbidden places. They made love by the lake as the sun shone brightly.  
Afterwards, Hermione fed him strawberries and grapes as they talked about what the future would hold for them both.  
Upon waking, Hermione sighed. _It was just a dream_ , but someday, she hoped she would get her prince. She hoped she'd get Snape, her own Prince Charming.


End file.
